Known wheelbearing units have a relatively high weight and relatively low bearing rigidity. The bearing rigidity is in this case the resistance which the unit applies against elastic deflections caused by loads. The bearing rigidity results in a tilt resistance which arises from the ratio of moments from loads to the tilt angle in the bearing, for example in Nm/°.
The tilt resistance is the lower, the more the bearing is tilted under loads, that is to say the greater the tilt angle is under the same load. Loads are those loads which essentially act, in the operating state of a vehicle, on a vehicle wheel and on the associated wheel suspension.
The lower the bearing rigidity, the more the loads cause tilts of the wheel system, which have an adverse effect on the driving behavior of the vehicle, in particular when driving around bends, and, via a high axial brake disk deflection, particularly in the region of the brake disks, also have an adverse effect on the wear of the brake and the functioning of the brake.